Żałobna zieleń
by Misia5000
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Alternatywne zakończenie pierwszego tomu. Co jeśli to nie Dumbledore jako pierwszy domyślił się, że Harry potrzebuje pomocy? Ostrzeżenia: Śmierć postaci.


**Tytuł**: Żałobna zieleń

**Tytuł oryginału**: Green for Mourning (_link w moim profilu)_

**Autor**: Bil (_link w moim profilu) _

**Ostrzeżenie**: Śmierć postaci. AU: zignorowany został fakt istnienia horkruksów.

**A/N**: Zdecydowanie nie jest to wesoły fic. Proszę o przygotowanie chusteczek ;)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

* * *

Żałobna zieleń

* * *

Już jako nieufny, przestraszony chłopiec, z całym światem zwróconym przeciwko niemu, Severus wykształcił w sobie instynkt, który zawsze ostrzegał go przed zagrożeniem. Przeczucia stały się jeszcze silniejsze, kiedy wyrósł na wściekłego, skruszonego i igrającego z losem młodego mężczyznę. Dzięki temu zmysłowi wielokrotnie wymykał się śmierci, zadając kłam wszelkim prawom logiki, więc kiedy przeczucia ostrzegały go przed gniewem ojca i podejrzliwością Czarnego Pana, Severus słuchał ich.

Mistrz Eliksirów czuł niepokój już kiedy Albus musiał opuścić szkołę na wezwanie Knota, a Quirinius nie pojawił się w pokoju nauczycielskim po kolacji. Kiedy zirytowana Minerwa zrobiła niejasny komentarz o dzieciach, którym wydawało się że są bardziej kompetente od całej kadry nauczycielskiej, wszystko w nim krzyczało. W kilku krokach Severus wypadł z pokoju nauczycielskiego ignorując zaskoczony wzrok Minerwy i prawie rozdeptując Filiusa, którego nie zauważył. Każda cząstka jego ciała skupiona była na jednym celu. Czy wszystkie jego obserwacje, wszystko dla czego pracował, poszło na marne?

Działo się coś złego. Coś bardzo złego.

oOoOo

Wyskoczył z magicznych płomieni, które sam stworzył, by chronić Kamień Filozoficzny i znalazł Pottera i Quiriniusa walczących zawzięcie w jakimś dziwnym tańcu. Z różdżką w ręku obserwował jak Potter desperacko próbuje pozostać poza zasięgiem rąk profesora, w jakiś sposób dotykiem paląc skórę mężczyzny. Quirrell, ze zwęglonymi policzkami i dzikimi łzami w oczach, próbował chronić się przed oparzeniami, jednak coś w kieszeni chłopca nęciło go wystarczająco mocno, by mężczyzna narażał się fale bólu. Severus przez chwilę obserwował tę scenę, w duchu irytując się na niepotrzebne narażanie się chłopca, ale i odczuwając satysfakcję, bo przecież już od dawna podejrzewał Quiriniusa.

- Potter, zostaw go! - Krzyknął, unosząc różdżkę. Potrzebował tylko jednej szansy, jednej chwili nieuwagi i Quirinius będzie martwy. Chłopiec próbował wyrwać się profesorowi, ale Quirrell złapał jego rękaw w żelaznym uścisku i odsunął go na długość ramienia.

- Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś, Severusie.

To nie był głos Quiriniusa. Severus czuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach, a jego palce zaciskają się boleśnie na różdżce.

- Mój... Mój Panie?

Potter próbował się wyrwać i chwycił trzymającą go rękę. Quirinius zaklął siarczyście i brutalnie uderzył chłopca, ale ten niezrażony nadal walczył nie dając za wygraną.

- Weź chłopca, Severusie, ja nie mogę go dotknąć.

Mężczyzna miał mętlik w głowie. Jak to możliwe, żeby Czarny Pan dostał się do samego serca Hogwartu? I gdzie on właściwie był? Potter wpatrywał się w niego wyzywająco, ale Severus poruszał się jak we śnie.

- _Accio_ Potter. - Chłopiec natychmiast znalazł się przy jego boku, walcząc z żelaznym uściskiem na swoich ramionach, ale Severus ledwo zauważał jego ostre ciosy. Jak we śnie obserwował, jak Quirinius odwraca się, by po chwili mógł spojrzeć w straszną, upiorną twarz Czarnego Pana, spojoną z czaszką profesora.

- Doskonale, Severusie. - Czerwone oczy błysnęły szaleńczym zachwytem. - Chłopak ma Kamień. Oddaj mi go.

Kiedyś kochał tego mężczyznę, traktował go niemal jak ojca i przywódcę, który zaprowadzi go do nowego, lepszego życia. Ten mężczyzna go zdradził.

- Nie.

Potter przestał się wyrywać. Quirinius zamarł w przerażeniu.

- Nie? - wysyczał niebezpiecznie Czarny Pan. - Czy te wszystkie lata zachwiały twoją wiarą, Severusie? Czyżbyś zapomniał o swojej lojalności?

- Nie zapomniałem o niczym. -_ O ani jednej chwili upokorzenia i bólu, o żadnym okrucieństwie - o śmierci matki, która ośmieliła się poślubić mugola_.

- Zabij! - rozkazał rozwścieczony Czarny Pan i Quirinius odwrócił się szczęśliwy, atakując.

Znowu rozgorzała się walka. Severus odepchnął Pottera na bok i odparł zaklęcie. Walczył o życie, desperacko wypatrując chwili nieuwagi przeciwnika, mając nadzieję na zwycięstwo, ponieważ nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie jakiegokolwiek innego zakończenia. Ból i spory - Severus już dawno temu zrozumiał, że to jedyne co oferował Czarny Pan. Pod jego wodzą nie było nadziei na żadną świetlaną przyszłość. Pod jego wodzą nie było nadziei.

- Jesteś zaskoczony, Severusie? - wykrzyknął Quirinius, wyczarowując skomplikowaną tarczę. - Wydawało ci się, że nie będę dla ciebie trudnym przeciwnikiem, prawda? - Severus rzucił się na podłogę, unikając gradu zaklęć. - Zawsze wierzyliście, że jestem słaby. Wszyscy! "Biedny, mały Quirinius z marnymi ocenami i wątłą magią." - Mężczyzna uchylił się zwinnie i rzucił klątwę, która roztrzaskała tarczę Severusa. - Ale ja nie jestem słaby i pomogę mojemu Panu...

Krzyknął, kiedy Potter rzucił się na niego, sięgając dłońmi do jego twarzy i przypalając skórę. Quirinius odepchnął go, wrzeszcząc dziko z bólu, ale Severus szybko wykorzystał okazję, na którą czekał i związał mężczyznę ciasnymi pętami. Potter znowu rzucił się na niego, przewracając go, przyciskając dłonie do jego policzków, kiedy nauczyciel wił się pod nim bezradnie.

Twarz chłopca była skupiona, powieki mocno zaciśnięte, ramiona drżące.

Severus postąpił krok do przodu.

- Potter...

Quirinius krzyczał w agonii, kiedy Potter raz za razem przypalał jego ciało, a Severus stał obok bezczynnie obserwując, jak powoli wycieka z niego życie. W końcu chłopiec zsunął się z piersi Quirrella, ledwo muskając jego skórę, a twarz Czarnego Pana zniknęła z czaszki profesora. Kiedy krzyki Quiriniusa ustały, Severus poczuł jakby coś wbijało się w jego Znak, napierając na jego magię i podążając jej ścieżką w górę ramienia aż do czaszki, i po chwili nie był w stanie zrobić nic poza beznadziejnym wbijaniem paznokci w ramię. Intruz usadowił się w jego umyśle; mroczna wrogość niewzruszona przez silne osłony budowane przez lata.

- No, no, no... więc to jednak prawda, mój mały szpiegu - wysyczał Czarny Pan. - Zapłacisz mi za to, Severusie.

Potter z trudem podniósł się z ciała Quiriniusa. Twarz miał bladą i wyczerpaną.

- Niech pan z nim walczy, Porfesorze! Niech pan walczy!

- Och, ależ walczy, Potter - Czarny Pan zaśmiał się.

Severus zmusił swoje nogi do ruchu, walcząc o kontrolę przeciwko znienawidzonej istocie w jego umyśle - JEGO umyśle! Jedynej rzeczy, która zawsze należała tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Potknął się i upadł na kolana obok Pottera, który spojrzał na niego parą udręczonych, zielonych oczu.

- Oddaj mi kamień - zażądał Czarny Pan.

- Zostaw go! - Głos chłopca zachwiał się: jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wyczerpany.

- Zawrzyjmy układ. Ty oddasz mi kamień, a ja daruję życie twojemu nauczycielowi.

- Potter... - wydusił Severus, walcząc o każdą chwilę kontroli. - Błagam...

Chłopiec zawahał się, a potem postąpił krok do przodu, wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze.

Zaatakował zanim Czarny Pan zdążył zareagować, wyciągając dłonie i ujmując twarz Severusa niemal z czułością i Severus przyjął ten ból, przyjął dziki strach Czarnego Pana. Chwycił się kurczowo duszy swego byłego Mistrza, czując jak wycieka z niej siła, zdeterminowany, że jeżeli ma umrzeć, to zabierze tego potwora ze sobą. Ale jego uścisk osłabł, kiedy Severus płonął pod pewnym uchwytem małych dłoni i dusza Czarnego Pana wyrwała się na wolność - zaatakowała Pottera.

- Nie! - wyrzycił Severus, próbując się podnieść.

Krzyczeli razem, Czarny Pan i chłopiec, krzyczeli jakby żaden z nich nie mógł znieść obecności drugiego, jakby ta obecność bolała jak trzy Cruciatusy.

- Puść mnie Potter! - wrzasnął Czarny Pan głosem pełnym bólu, strachu i odrazy.

- Nie!

- Zginiemy oboje.

Chłopiec zacisnął zęby.

- Trudno.

Voldemort wrzasnął.

oOoOo

Oczywiście to Albus ich znalazł.

Albus, który zszedł do komnaty i znalazł Severusa z popękaną, spaloną skórą i małym, bladym chłopcem w ramionach.

Albus, który jako pierwszy dowiedział się, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie żyje.

Severus opowiedział mu wszystko, czując jak każde słowo rozrywa jego policzki, jak spływa po nich krew, podczas gdy jego smukła dłoń gładziła poplątane włosy chłopca, długie palce muskały wynaturzoną twarz Czarnego Pana na tyle jego głowy.

Albus, który szlochał

oOoOo

Oczywiście odbył się pogrzeb, pełen płaczących, udręczonych ludzi. Zamknięta trumna, żeby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć martwego Czarnego Pana uwięzionego z tyłu małej czaszki chłopca. I Severus, wysoki i ponury w samym środku żałobników. Jakie oni mieli prawo żeby płakać? Tylko nauczyciele i uczniowie znali chłopca. Jakie prawa miała cała reszta, żeby udawać, że _zależało_ im na chłopcu?

Nawet go nie znali.

W przeciwieństwie do Severusa, sztywnego i nieruchomego, kiedy Minerwa łkała w jego ramię. W przeciwieństwie do Severusa, spokojnego i nieporuszonego w samym środku tych wszystkich nieistotnych uczuć. W przeciwieństwie do Severusa, który znał udręczone, zielone oczy chłopca. Chłopca, który wyzywająco zdecydował się spojrzeć śmierci w twarz.

W przednim rzędzie najmłodszy chłopak Weasleyów wiercił się, z oczami pełnymi wściekłych, bezradnych łez, ale Severus przytrzymał go na miejscu.

- Nie, panie Weasley...

Pełne nienawiści i wściekłości oczy... _Dlaczego on? Dlaczego to nie _ty_ umarłeś?_ ...Czy ten chłopak myślał, że on ma monopol na ból?

- Ale... Malfoy...

- Nie tutaj. Nie kiedy panna Granger cię potrzebuje. - Chłopiec odwrócił się do swojej przyjaciółki i Severus zamknął oczy przez chwilę czując coś na kształt ulgi.

Wygłaszano mowy. Dumne, puste słowa o odwadze i determinacji. Nie o nieposłusznym chłopcu z niedbałym charakterem pisma, który był zbyt leniwy by osiągnąć swój pełen potencjał na lekcjach. Pochwały heroizmu i wspaniałości. Nie chłopca, który dostawał szlabany i szwędał się po nocach po szkole, podczas gdy powinien leżeć w łóżku.

Nieruchomy i zimny w samym środku morza smutku, Severus przypomniał sobie wściekłe zielone oczy, i zuchwałość, i siedzenie na zimnej kamiennej posadzce z kruchym, potrzaskanym ciałem w swoich ramionach. Przypomniał sobie dziecko. Nie bohatera. Tylko dziecko.

Na pogrzeb założył żałobną zieleń - kolor oczu martwego chłopca.

oOoOo

Byli teraz bohaterami, chłopiec i szpieg. Razem walczyli i pokonali Czarnego Pana. To powinien być Potter, Severus _mówił_ im, że to powinien być tylko Potter, ale oni chcieli żyjącego bohatera tak samo jak martwego męczennika. W końcu przestał z nimi walczyć, przestał odzywać się poza lekcjami. Nie był bohaterem. Nie chciał tego.

Na Uczcie Pożegnalnej siedział przy stole nauczycielskim, ignorując czerń i brąz, i złoto żałoby i świętowania. Ignorując spojrzenia i szepty, i zmartwiony wzrok kolegów. Bawił się nieobecnie swoim jedzeniem, obserwując parę siedzącą przy stole Gryffindoru, której brakowało ostatniego ogniwa, by znów stać się nierozerwalnym triem.

Chciał Pottera z powrotem. Chciał Pottera, żeby skupił na sobie całe to uwielbienie za swoją głupotę, chciał żeby Potter zdjął z niego całą tą uwagę. Chciał Pottera, żeby był bohaterem, żeby on mógł wrócić z powrotem do swojego ukrycia. Chciał Pottera z powrotem, żeby zapytać go dlaczego jego krewni stwierdzili, że w końcu się go pozbyli, kiedy zostali poinformowani o jego śmierci. Żeby zapytać dlaczego na jego pogrzebie nie było żadnych mugoli.

Żeby mógł zadać pytania, o których nie odważyłby się powiedzieć nikomu innemu: Dlaczego go ode mnie odciągnąłeś? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi go zabić?

Dlaczego za mnie umarłeś?

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie tego opowiadania i zachęcam do pozostawiania swoich opinii. W końcu nic nie sprawia człowiekowi takiej przyjemności jak czytanie Waszych (nieważne czy miłych, czy nie) komentarzy.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się do tej pory pod opowiadaniem. Jak zwykle czytanie sprawiło mi wiele radości i satysfakcji ;)

**Vega **- cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Nie ukrywam też, że twoje łzy sprawiły mi w pewnym sensie przyjemność - to znaczy, że moje zadanie zostało wykonane ;)

**Koma **- mnie także to opowiadanie przyciągnęło między innymi przez realizm - a to chyba przez ogromną ilość opisanych w nim uczuć. No i fakt, że to uczucia Severusa, bo w kanonie zdecydowanie mi ich zabrakło.

**Tallis Keeton **- no biedny, biedny... trzeba było mnie widzieć, jak siedziałam przed komputerem, tłumacząc z paczką chusteczek pod ręką. Chwilami musiało to wyglądać... ciekawie ;)

**Ewelina **- cieszę się, że tak ci się spodobało i oczywiście zapraszam ponownie w moje skromne progi ;) No i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze w wakacje, póki mam sporo czasu uda mi się coś tam przetłumaczyć ;)

**Anula93** - przede wszystkim dziękuję za komentarz i już przechodzę do odpowiedzi: ja osobiście nie widzę tu niczego nielogicznego. Przede wszystkim chyba źle zrozumiałaś najważniejszą rzecz (no chyba, że to ja, wtedy proszę o oświecenie ;) - dotyk Harry'ego nie palił QUIRRELLA, dlatego, że to on był zły - tylko VOLDEMORTA. I jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, to nie ma żadnych nieścisłości. Quirrell (tak jak zresztą i w kanonicznym zakończeniu) umiera dlatego, że ma w sobie Voldemorta. Idąc dalej tym rozumowaniem - dotyk Harry'ego palił Severusa, bo w tamtym momencie miał on w sobie duszę Voldemorta, a Harry zginął z dokładnie z tych samych przyczyn, co Quirrel (zarówno tu, jak i w kanonie) - tylko w tym wypadku spalał sam siebie, bo to w nim znajdowała się cząstka duszy Voldemorta (a Voldemort zginął dlatego, że Harry nie chciał "puścić" jego duszy i zdecydował się na śmierć za cenę śmierci Voldemorta). No, to mam nadzieję, że już nie ma wątpliwości :) Co do twojego przypomnienia - w moim wypadku, tak właściwie to nie ja tworzę te reguły - ja podjęłam się tylko przetłumaczenia stworzonego przez Bil opowiadania - i według mnie przedstawiła ona wszystko z sensem naginając odpowiednio zasady narzucone przez Rowling (brak horkruksów).


End file.
